1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to windshield wiper assemblies and, more specifically, to a beam blade windshield wiper assembly having an optimized airfoil for improved wind lift resistance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional windshield wiper assemblies known in the related art generally consist of two types commonly referred to as “beam blade windshield wiper assemblies” and “tournament windshield wiper assemblies.” Generally speaking, beam blade windshield wiper assemblies include a smaller profile and less moving parts than tournament windshield wiper assemblies. Thus, as a matter of aesthetics, beam blade windshield wiper assemblies are generally preferred over tournament windshield wiper assemblies in some applications.
However, due to the general characteristics of beam blade windshield wiper assemblies, they are more likely to be subjected to a phenomenon referred to as “wind lift.” Wind lift occurs when airflow adjacent to the windshield wiper assembly creates a lift force and drag force greater than the opposing downward forces acting on the wiper assembly. During wind lift, the windshield wiper assembly lifts from the windshield, which can decrease the effectiveness of the wiper assembly to clean the windshield. Wind lift is most noticeable when the vehicle is moving at higher rates of speed. However, wind lift can occur at virtually any speed depending on the aerodynamics of the wiper assembly and the angle of the wiper assembly relative to the windshield.
To this end, beam blade windshield wiper assemblies have been known to include various components and configurations designed to reduce wind lift. However, there continues to be a need in the art for improvements in beam blade windshield wiper assemblies to include structure, such as airfoils, to reduce the likelihood of wind lift. There is also a need in the art for a beam blade windshield wiper assembly that increases the downward force acting on the wiper assembly to provide improved wiping performance. Additionally, there is a need in the art for a beam blade windshield wiper assembly that reduces drag forces acting thereon throughout operational movement of a wiper assembly across the windshield or other surface to be wiped.